


the car accident

by lowcarbzeros



Series: all the in betweens [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Accidental Baby Making, Car Sex, F/M, No Actual Car Accidents, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, but they don't know that yet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-18
Updated: 2017-01-18
Packaged: 2018-09-18 08:49:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9377390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lowcarbzeros/pseuds/lowcarbzeros
Summary: this is the very explicit story of how kuroo and reader's baby was made





	

**Author's Note:**

> kuroo's just full of great ideas  
> and i go heavy on the dialogue as per usual

The very centre of the very back row, that's where you and Kuroo were sitting in the theatre as the movie played. Kuroo had a weird obsession with getting those exact seats for every movie that you went to, so he'd made you guys get there extra early to get them, even though it was a late-night showing of a movie that had been in theatres for a while.  But you loved him, weird quirks and all, so you hadn't put up a fight. Now though, as you tried your hardest to focus on the movie, you wished that you'd both decided on a different date activity all together.

Neither of you had seen very much of each other because of the start up of classes, so this date was supposed to be a chance to get some time together. But even with you leaning close to Kuroo in your seat, his arm around your shoulders and fingers twirling in your hair, it didn't feel like enough.

Also, the movie sucked.

Like, a lot.

Just as you thought it, Kuroo brought his lips to your ear and murmured, "This is the worst movie I have ever seen."

You giggled quietly and whispered back, "It's so bad."

"I'm sorry." He brushed his nose against your temple. "It was my idea. My fault."  

You tilted your head up to face him.

"Shh." You placed a finger to his lips. "You're not supposed to talk during the movie."

His mouth formed a sly grin before he pressed a light kiss against your finger. You let it fall away and then he leaned forward to press his lips to yours. He kissed you slowly at first, his lips warm and soft. It felt so good to be kissing him, and you wanted more. You brought your hand up to the back of his head, slipping your fingers into his thick hair and massaging his scalp. He hummed appreciatively against your lips and shifted a little closer in his seat.

Soon you were making out in earnest, the movie completely forgotten. Kuroo had a hand on the bare part of your thigh. At first he was only rubbing circles into your skin with his thumb, but after a short while his hand started to creep up your leg. You sucked in a breath when he slipped his hand under your dress, squeezing the inside of your thigh purposefully.

The theatre was mostly empty and no one was sitting in the back row with you, so you weren't worried about anyone seeing. You spread your legs open just enough and he took it as invitation to start stroking you over your underwear.

God, he hadn't touched you like that in what felt like forever, and you could feel yourself getting wetter by the second.  You dropped your hand from the back of his head and started cupping him through his jeans, grinding your palm against his hardening length.

Very quickly the feeling of his fingers on you, his tongue in your mouth, and his scent surrounding you started to drive you crazy.

Kuroo seemed to be in the same boat because he pulled back, panting, and whispered, "Let's get out of here."

You nodded eagerly and then the two of you practically jumped up and ran out of the theatre.

The back exit was closest so that was where Kuroo ushered you outside. He slung his arm around you and practically dragged you to the car, all while you giggled giddily.

It was a bit of a walk to get to the car, but with Kuroo setting the pace it wasn't very long before he was pinning you against the side of it. He kissed you urgently, both of you panting into it, and pressed hard up against you, gripping onto your hips greedily. He moved down to mouth at your neck and then husked, "Get in the back, baby."

Yours eyes widened a little and you laughed, pulling his head up so that you could look at him. "You want to fuck in the back of the car?"

He gave you a wolfish grin. "If you're down for that."

You really should have said no. It wasn't your car, and you were in public. But, well, you hadn't been with him in so long and you were incredibly turned on.

So you said, "Fuck, yeah – yes."

And that was that.

He threw the door open for you and you crawled in, turning to lay on your back with your head and shoulders propped up by the opposite door. Kuroo crawled in after you and slammed the door shut behind him.

It was – cramped.

Kuroo was a very tall person and Akaashi's car wasn't exactly big.

But that didn't seem to matter to Kuroo because he was on you immediately; his lips pressed to yours and his hands all over you.

"Fuck," he growled, moving to kiss and nip at your neck, "I've missed you so much, kitten."

You gave a soft moan when he bit a particularly good spot and canted your hips up into his.

"I missed you too," you said breathily, clutching at his back.

Then his hands were pushing up your dress. He hooked his fingers into your panties and started to pull them down. You lifted your hips, and with a lot of awkward manoeuvring in the tight space, he managed to get them off and tossed them into the front seat. Then he was back kissing you again, and his hand was caressing your thigh before sliding up to run a finger through your wet folds.

"Already so wet for me, baby."

You moaned as he started to circle your clit with his thumb. God, you missed his hands on you, and you told him so.

"I've been wanting to touch you like this all night," he breathed into your ear.

Then he slipped two fingers into your dripping pussy, rubbing at your walls in just the right way.

"Ah," you whined, "Tetsu just fuck me already."

He massaged your g-spot and chuckled lowly. "Missed my cock that much?"

You clenched onto his fingers and made a noise that was somewhere between impatience and arousal.

"Okay, okay." He kissed you firmly. "Anything for you, kitten."

He sat up (as much as he could in the small space), kneeling between your legs and undid his jeans, pushing them down past his ass. Then he moved your legs so he could sit down properly on the seat.

"Come here." He reached a hand out for you. "It'll be easier if you ride me, I think."

You sat up, taking his hand. "I don't think anything about doing it in a car is easy." You moved to straddle him, having to duck down a little to avoid pressing your head up into the roof of the car.

He pinched your ass. "I said easier, not easy."

You giggled and then reached down to pull his cock out of his boxers. He hissed at your touch so you stroked him a few times to really get him going, coating him in the pre-cum that had already accumulated.

"Baby," he moaned and buried his face into your neck, wrapping his arms tight around your waist.

"What," you whispered in his ear. "Missed my pussy that much?"

He sucked in a breath and gave you a squeeze before tilting his head up to nip at your bottom lip. "And that mouth of yours too."

You laughed into a kiss, pressing your lips firmly to his. Kuroo moved his hands to grab you by the waist and lifted you up so that you could line align with your entrance. You sighed into his mouth as you slowly sank down onto his cock, feeling every inch of him filling you up. Kuroo murmured a _fuck_ against your lips and it made heat curl in your stomach.

Once you felt that you'd adjusted well enough to his girth, you started to move your hips.

And it felt so fucking good.

Based on the moan that came from Kuroo's throat, he seemed to think so too.

You continued to rock in his lap, the friction of his cock against your walls sending shocks of pleasure through your body. Kuroo slipped a hand up your dress, sliding it up your back until he got to the clasp of your bra, which he undid. It came loose beneath your dress, allowing him room to bring his hand around front and sneak it under the cup. He brushed his thumb over your sensitive nipple, causing more pleasure to coil inside of you.

Going by the whine that you let out, Kuroo brought his other hand around to play with the other nipple.

"God, Tetsu." You wrapped your arms around his neck and started rolling your hips harder.

"You feel so good," Kuroo groaned.

You clenched around his cock.

"Fuck, that's it." He dropped his hands from your tits and gripped onto your waist, guiding you to start bouncing up and down. "Ride my cock baby."

The thing was, Kuroo had an incredible voice, and when he talked dirty it _did_ things to you. And now with the new angle making him hit right where you needed him to, you could feel your orgasm starting to build.

"Hn," you whined, "right there, Tetsu."

He took your lips in a searing kiss, starting to bounce you harder. You threw a hand up to brace on the roof of the car and keened. Your breathing was ragged and you had to pull away from the kiss. Kuroo was breathing just as hard, moving to kiss and lick your neck instead.

"Fuck, fuck!" Everything was feeling so _good_.

"Ah," Kuroo growled your name.

He smoothed one hand up your dress to feel the skin of your back and moved the other one from your hip to grip hard at your ass instead, urging you to keep moving. You loved it when he started to get rough and the thought of the bruises you'd probably have on your ass spurred you on.

He had started lifting his hips to meet you on each drop, and you were so close your legs were shaking, blissed-out curses spilling from your lips.

"Come on," Kuroo purred in your ear. "Come for me, baby."

The mixture of his sex-rough voice and the relentless pressure on your g-spot was enough to have you coming with a whine. You pressed your face into his neck as you trembled in his arms, your pussy pulsing.

"God, you're so good," he groaned.

You continued to bounce on his cock, clenching and unclenching around him as you did, trying to draw his orgasm from him.

He swore and held you tighter, pushing himself further into you.

"Fu – ah shit, I'm—hnn,"  

And then he was lifting you off of him, rutting against your thigh as he came—

 —all over your dress.

 _We really need to start using condoms again,_ you thought.

When his hips finally stilled, you settled back down in his lap and then smacked his head lightly.

"You got cum on my dress, Tetsurou," you grumbled.

Still a little hazy he looked down and then laughed.  "Sorry."

"Kuroo."

"Agh," He pressed his face into your cleavage and hugged you tight, "don't last name me." He pulled his face back and looked at you with some sort of attempt at puppy eyes, rubbing your back. "I'll clean it for you, I promise."

"No way! Bokkun or Keiji-kun will probably catch you, and then we will never hear the end of it."

He chuckled, tucking himself back into his boxers. "You're right."

"I'm always right."

"Mmm, that's true," he hummed, pulling you into a kiss.

You kissed him back but continued to speak against his lips, "Flattery won't get you out of this."

"Get me out of what," he murmured.

You breathed a laugh. "You're terrible."

He smiled against your mouth. "I know."

Then he pulled back and kissed your cheek. "You're staying over tonight, right?"

"Yes." You'd have to go home and change first though. Didn't want to risk running into Bokuto or Akaashi with a cum-stained dress.

"Good," he laid kisses down your neck, "I want to make love to you properly."

You snorted. "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah," He peered up at you with a mischievous look in his eye, "I want to plant myself between your legs and eat you out until the early hours of the morning."

"Mm," You stroked his hair as he continued his attention on your neck, "You know we could have already been doing that if we had just driven back right away."

"Couldn't wait," he said into your skin and then smirked at you. "Besides, you can't tell me that wasn't worth it."

You rolled your eyes and crawled off of him, careful not to let your dress touch the seat of Akaashi's car. The last thing you needed was for him to have a way of finding out you that you fucked in his car.

"I'm not sure I'd call a spunk-covered dress worth it," you sassed.  

"Okay, besides that one little hitch, you enjoyed yourself." He tugged his jeans back up. "Admit it."

"Yes, fine," you relented with a smile, "you know that I did. Now, come on." You slapped his thigh. "Take me home to change."

"Yes, kitten dear."

You huffed and moved to get out of the car.

"Wait, wait, wait," he laughed, taking hold of your arm.

You turned back to him and he immediately captured you in a kiss.

"I love you," he said when he pulled back, looking at you with all of the sincerity in the world.

And if that didn't make you melt every time.  

"I love you too."

You kissed him one last time and then got out of the car. Luckily, there was no one nearby, so you were safe to move to the front seat where you could retrieve your underwear.

On the ride back to your apartment you found yourself grateful that the movie was so terrible.

Now you could finally cross car sex off of your list.

**Author's Note:**

> classy as fuck, ammirite?


End file.
